Crushed
by DeepShadows2
Summary: SPINOFF BY ESAlexis finally gets a boyfriend, things are not always what they seem.Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Crushed  
****Chapter 1  
**By: EckoStalker

Author's Note: Who else thinks it's time for Alexis to get a man. I do!!!_Deep Shadows_

* * *

It was a time of relatively low pranking in Hogwarts this week, so the infamous Artimis and Alexis had seen fit that another duel be staged. They decided it should be more interesting, so there would be as much footwork as dueling.

They spent the night in their abandoned classroom, staying up half the night to plan and practice.

The next morning ensued, and the Misfits decided to go into character during Dinner that night. Artimis was deemed to start the set-up, and did so near the end of Dinner. Artimis started in by snickering and turning to a few other Slytherins at her table, saying slyly," Watch this." Artimis took a handful of garlic noodles from a nearby platter, turned in her seat and aimed.

Alexis sat, oblivious, at her own Gryffindor table, having an animated discussion with Harry and Hermione about Hippogriffs, when suddenly; there was a wet splat against her head. She flinched instinctively, and then sat straight, glaring as she slowly glanced over her shoulder. She pulled a wad of noodle pieces out of her silky, white hair and scowled. Almost everyone at the Gryffindor table silenced, knowing full well that NO ONE messed with Alexis's hair. Besides the foolish one.

Alexis calmly grabbed a small carton of pumpkin juice, and then steadily ambled towards the Slytherin table and straight to where Artimis sat cracking up with her Slytherin buddies. Alexis smiled sweetly, opened the carton, and casually poured the sticky sweet liquid over Artimis's head.

"For good measure, dear."

Artimis growled, jumped up, and pulled out her wand. "Courtyard. Now."

They both stalked out, avoiding eye contact, and groups from every table nonchalantly as possible followed. Snape and Lupin looked at each other knowingly, and then went back to eating.

At the courtyard, they faced off, Apollo taking wages and a Caller being chosen. Artimis started, and yelled the infamous, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Alexis yelled, "_Protego!" _as she back flipped out of the way. She then threw, "_Rictusempra!"_ at Artimis, but she jumped up and grabbed a low branch hanging from the tree overhead, and vaulted into the branches, dodging the spell. She snickered, and Alexis jumped on the low stone wall lining the courtyard.

Artimis growled, "_Expelliarmus!" _several times, but Alexis cart wheeled continually along the narrow wall, frustrating Artimis with her misses. Alexis jumped off and handstand, walking towards the tree on her hands as Artimis flipped out of the tree nimbly. Alexis back bended and came up yelling, "_Fagouro!" _as Artimis shouted, "_Dissoculo!"_

Both spells hit their targets, and Alexis rubbed her eyes viciously as Artimis fell over, scratching frantically. Alexis stopped, and listened intently, then yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _in Artimis's direction, hitting her head on.

Alexis waited patiently for the Blinding curse to wear off, and then casually sauntered up to Artimis's prone figure. "NO one messes with the hair. Thank you."

With that, Alexis lifted the curse and turned to walk away. Artimis got up, red in the face with embarrassment, and pointed her wand at Alexis's back, muttering, "_Immobilus!"_

Suddenly, a boy out of the crowd stepped out in front of the curse and quickly shouted, "_Impervius!" _

The spell backfired, and Alexis spun around in surprise. The boy spoke, "Tis not honorable to attack when your opponent's back is turned."

Everyone stared in silent awe, Artimis frozen in place by her own spell. Apollo stood out and yelled, "Alright everyone! Get! Professors will probably be coming around soon!" Everyone slowly dispersed, Draco lifting the spell from Artimis and helping her to her feet, while she stared in surprise and shock. They left and the boy turned to Alexis, smirking.

"Hi, those were some pretty awesome moves back there."

Alexis blushed slightly and nodded her head. Jason Kinsler was his name, and he was tall, lanky, and muscular. He was pretty attractive. He had spiked, light brown hair and piercing gray eyes that sparkled. He was also a Gryffindor, and was dressed casually with his white shirt untucked, no tie the guys usually wore, and the collar of his shirt unbuttoned at the top. He walked smoothly towards her and smiled gently. Alexis choked out, "Um... lots o, of practice..." Alexis stammered. She knew exactly who he was. She actually had some sort of a bad crush on him. Well, Artimis said it was bad, Alexis thought it was just fine. She usually watched him during classes, and he was pretty smart. Once or twice, they actually had conversations together, and Alexis could barely restrain herself from hugging him during those memorable times. He was usually laid back, but he did like his pranks now and then, which, for Alexis, made him even better. He had several other boys he usually hung out with all the time, but now they were nowhere to be seen.

"Um... thank you. For helping me... I... I would've been down and out h, had you not in... Interfered."

"No problem... um... You wanna walk with me?"

"... um... Sure!"

So, they walked. Classes were over, so they had no teacher problems. As they strolled about the school in the dimming light, they talked of past pranks and duels, and both found out they had much more in common. They were near the shorefront of the lake when Jason stopped her and pulled her around to face him. She looked up at him in surprised confusion.

"This is hard for me, but a... Alexis... I... um... I've liked you for quite a w, while now, but I was afraid t, to say anything..."

Alexis stared at him, open mouthed. He took it as a sign of loathing and looked away, blushing and frowning.

"No! It's alright... I've l, liked you, too.... Whoa..." Alexis stammered, also blushing and glad the darkness hid it.

Jason looked down at her, smiling warmly. He took a deep breath, and then took her hand.

"Alexis, will you go out with me?"

Alexis sucked in a breath and barely held in her excitement. She looked up into his pleading eyes and melted. She whispered softly," Y... yes."

He grinned widely, and then hugged her around the waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he spun her once off her feet, both laughing happily.

He spoke softly, "Every time I saw you, it was amazing. That duel tonight was awesome. You're so talented and beautiful... I couldn't bring myself to asking you for fear of being let down."

Alexis blushed deeply, her green eyes dazzling in the moonlight. He held her still around her waist and she spoke, "I kind of always had a crush on you, so we were in the same boat."

"Well, I'm glad we got over our fears."

She smiled and they walked together to the edge of the lake, looking out over the still, glassy water as the half moon cast bright highlights over the surface. Alexis looked up at him and smiled, and then Jason lowered his head and grazed her lips softly with his. She closed her eyes and turned into him, the kiss growing deeper as she drunk in his scent and melted against him as he tasted her lips.

After a moment, they parted and looked intently into each other's eyes. Alexis smiled in surprised ecstasy at her first kiss, and from that point on, she was in love.

They walked hand in hand back through the darkness towards the school, being as quiet as possible to avoid Filch, Ms. Norris, or any other roaming teachers. They strolled happily into the Gryffindor Common Room, and both stopped at the end of the girls' staircase. Alexis stepped up a few steps to be eye-level with Jason as he spoke, cooing softly, "Sit by me at Breakfast, alright?"

"Ok." Alexis said quietly as he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Goodnight." With that, Jason turned gracefully and started up the boys' staircase.

Alexis watched him for a minute, and then bounded up the stairs two at a time and practically skipping into her room. She made her way over to her bed and plopped down, sighing contentedly, careful not to wake the other slumbering roomies. That night, Alexis barely got any sleep.

Jason smiled as he watched Alexis run up the stairs, noting her smooth movements and lithe body. He frowned very slightly then shook his head roughly, making his way back into the Common Room and quietly towards a far, dark corner of the room, where three boys stood in the shadows silently. Their names were Brad, Krinston, and William. Brad, the tallest of the group just above Jason, and pretty buff, spoke quietly, "I see she went for you."

William, a thin, tall boy with glasses, added smirking," You sure you're not falling for her too much?"

"_Very_ good play out, I'd say." Krinston joked daringly. He was the shortest, but his size didn't matter when it came to a fight.

Jason glared at their snarky comments, and spoke with authority." Shut it. Yeah, she fell for me. She's going to be hanging with us a lot, so be nice and say _nothing_. Got it?"

"Be nice? I wonder why..." Brad said knowingly. Jason got in his face and Brad flinched slightly. "After the stunt, when she finds out, she's welcome to still stay with us. So I'm free to like her as much as I wish." he growled.

Krinston said to himself. _"If _she wants to stay with you... I doubt it..." William rammed him in the ribs to quiet him.

Jason stood tall, and spoke, "If she doesn't, her loss. I can get over her easily." He gestured for them to quiet and all grouped together and quietly made their way to their dorms for the night.

* * *

SWEET AND SAPPY AIN'T IT!

READ AND REVEIW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Crushed  
****Chapter 2  
**By: EckoStalker

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. IT'S NOT FAIR!!! I WANT LUPIN!!!_ --cough, cough-- _okay... anyways... I DO own Alexis and my bud Deep Shadows owns Artimis. I also own Jason (sounds cute don't he? _hehehe..._), Brad, Krinston and William. Got it? Great!

**Author's notes**: I know, this chapter is a bit less on the action side, but that's coming up!! So read this, get it over with, and go on to the next! Pweeeeeese!! It gets better...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis practically threw her clothes on and gathered her books hurriedly in an attempt to catch Jason in the Common Room. _Wait... I don't want to make it look like I'm his little puppy dog, drooling after him... ok, I am a little... but I've got to play on it..._

_Play on what?_

_(Hey! get out of here!)_

_So-rry!! You bombarded me! You sound _very_ happy... What's going on... and what's was with that Jason dude..._

_(I'll tell you later... just... don't follow me or come looking for me... I'll find you. )_

_Oookaaay..._

Alexis checked herself and slowed her pace, deciding to choose the path of 'fashionably late' as she approached the Great Hall doors. She sauntered in casually but gracefully, receiving very few looks. She saw the Twins move aside to make a space for her, but Alexis shook her head and smiled apologetically, the Twins watching her walk farther down the table in perplexity.

Jason told his buddies William and Krinston to move down a bit and he gestured to the vacant spot, standing up politely. She sat happily and he after her, smiling at her tenderly and sitting close enough they touched shoulders.

_That_ induced quite a few stares and whispered comments. Artimis gawked in shock, but scowled shortly after, due to a few Slytherins gazing at her for a reaction.

A grim look passed between the Weasley Twins, and Fred turned to Apollo and whispered something, followed up by George. After a moment of contemplation, Apollo also wore a grim look and they all glanced a bit concerned at the obliviously happy Alexis.

Jason leaned over and kissed her neck softly," Sleep well?"

She blushed slightly," Never better."

He sat back, eyes sparkling, and turned to his friends. "Alexis, these are my buds, Brad, William, and Krinston." He gestured to each in turn and they smiled at her, she smiled brightly back.

Breakfast passed on this way, and pretty soon all four got up to leave, passing the High table, and receiving a confused but slightly amused glare from Snape and a concerned and wary stare from Lupin. Once they were outside the doors, Artimis dismissed herself and quickly ran to catch up with them. She skidded around the corner to see Alexis strolling down the hall, hand in hand with Jason while his three friends tagged along behind and to the side.

_Reminds me almost of Draco and his goons..._

"Hey, Alexis!" Artimis shouted, walking briskly towards the group. Alexis turned, and a look of panic overcame her features. _I haven't told him yet about me and her... but... I, don't really want to... she'd hang out with us all the time, and draw me and Jason apart maybe... no, he doesn't have to know just yet..._

Jason saw Alexis's look of panic, and practically bristled at Artimis's approach. She felt the vibe and stopped cautiously. Jason stepped in front of Alexis and growled, "Back off, Callabella. You're not messing with her now that I'm around."

Confused, Artimis stepped to the side and stared in perplexity at Alexis, who shook her head minutely and remained behind Jason's tall frame.

Jason took a step forward and his buddies closed around him in a loose semi-circle. "I said back. Off."

Artimis drew herself up and glared at each of the boys in turn. Alexis sent a silent plea.

_(Please Artimis. Go. I didn't tell them yet...)_

_What!? Aren't you with him!? Why didn't you! Draco knows about us... what's the big deal?!... _

_(Um... I, it's complicated... but, I'll t, tell him soon... Dinner! Yeah... meet me after...)_

Artimis frowned in disappointment at her hesitation, but agreed slowly. She scowled intently at the guys while they still glared at her.

"Nice bodyguards, Whyte. But they can't hang around you forever." With that, Artimis turned on her heel, black hair swishing, and stalked regally back down the hall.

Jason turned to Alexis, and she smiled weakly.

"You've got us now. If you need help, just holler." He smiled tenderly, and Alexis took his hand, nodding gratefully. They continued walking, Jason snaking an arm around her waist protectively. Alexis sent another remark to Artimis. _(Thank you... sorry...)_

_Yeah... no problem... _Artimis replied, though a tinge of hurt laced her thought-voice. But Alexis soon pushed it aside as Jason pulled her aside in a darkened corner and proceeded to kiss her passionately, the other boys continuing on their walk. Alexis lost herself in his embrace and tenderness, pushing all coherent thoughts aside.

---------------------

That night, Artimis waited late after dinner... and waited... and waited some more. When she heard the old clock chime 10:00 pm, she sneaked back towards Slytherin dorms, fed up. She tried sending a remark to Alexis, but was, for once, blocked out, all she felt was a wall of mixed emotions emanating from Alexis.

_What the hell!? She never bails on me... then again; she never had a boyfriend... _

Artimis's anger at her friend subsided a little at that thought.

_I'll find her tomorrow... she probably forgot..._

Artimis snickered at that thought, and continued into her dorm.

During this time, Alexis was actually in her own Common room, sitting snug with Jason on one of the overstuffed couches, sipping hot cocoa and watching the fire lazily. And she didn't tell him about her and Artimis's friendship.

They talked now and then, but mostly cuddled. Alexis knew she had to go meet Artimis, but hadn't the heart to leave Jason so soon. Every time she looked in his eyes, it was hypnotic. She couldn't bear to say no to anything. She had waited so long for him and this to happen, it wasn't about to be short lived. Alexis thought again of Artimis.

_She'll forgive me... this is important to me. She'll understand... I'll catch her sometime tomorrow... _she thought, happiness at her new 'friend' clouding up all other thoughts.

* * *

**Note:** We are having some problems with not letting me do brackets.... Sorry if it's confusing..... _(EckoStalker)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crushed  
****Chapter 3  
**By: EckoStalker

**Disclaimer**: _--sigh-- _I don't own Harry Potter, you know who does. The song used is Avril Lavigne's.  
You know what I DO own if you've read (and you better have) the other two chapters. The only new one is Nathan.

**Author's Notes**: Last chapter was mostly getting the important stuff out of the way, as is the very beginning of this one, but I intend to make this one more interesting. This one is a bit lengthy, but please don't get bored!

Not sure how many chapters I'm gonna have yet, was thinking maybe five or six but, we'll see! Hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh, come on. Please? You hang out with them all the time! Come with us for once!" Jason pleaded, looking down at Alexis. She was at a loss for what to do.

It had been three days now since she was suppose to meet Artimis, but she hadn't seen her in those three days, always being with Jason and the boys. Not that it was boring or anything. She was in her glory. He liked to take her out at night on long broom rides, flying slowly and over the land. During those times, they rarely talked, just drank in the beauty of nature and pleasantness of each other's company. He grabbed her after classes and they went on trips to Hoggesmeade, taking her to the shops and showing her stuff she didn't know the people had. Once, they even trekked down to the Shrieking Shack, sticking close and being cautious due to the rumors they had heard numerous times. They had a blast. Alexis had almost never been happier.

Yet, she felt and knew something was wrong. She hadn't been with her other friends since she and Jason had hooked up. Not with the Twins, Harry and his group, or even Artimis.

But this was different. A _guy_ liked _her_. It was different than her and Artimis's friendship, but that didn't make either of them better or worse. Alexis actually felt more accepted socially now that she had Jason -for he introduced her to many of his own friends, and they would stop in the halls for her and say hello or even have conversations with her. Alexis loved it. But she did want to see Artimis again. Artimis had tried several times to get Alexis alone with her, but either Jason or one of his three buddies would be there to drag her away, and Alexis told Artimis mentally that she still hadn't said anything to Jason about themselves, but stuttered on the explanation as to why. But Artimis could never comment back, which weirded Alexis out.

Right now, Alexis was in the Common Room, on the weekend, listening to Jason's pleas. She was asked earlier to join a meeting with the Twins, Apollo, and Artimis, but Jason wanted her to go with him. He told her they had a surprise, and needed her help on something, that is, after he got back from his _own_ meeting. Alexis tried to tell him she couldn't today, but no words came as she gazed into his eyes. She sighed and looked away. "Alright. But I _really_ need to talk with someone later today, alone."

Jason smiled, and held up his hands. "Awesome! And I'm not stopping you from talking to anyone!" He grinned, and pulled her to him. "I've got to talk to some people first, but I'll come back for you here at 3:00 sharp. Love ya, gotta run!" With a soft kiss, they parted, and Jason strolled proudly out of the Common Room. Alexis watched him go, and then sat heavily in a cushioned chair, supporting her head in her hands. She was supposed to meet the Twins and everyone at 3:30. Faintly, she heard an old clock chime 2:00 pm, and winced. She knew Jason, and also knew they wouldn't be back before then. She shook her head slowly, then arose and walked out the portrait hole, intending to take a short walk and think things over.

------------------------

Artimis was pissed. She couldn't get anywhere near Alexis without that Kinsler boy or his 'buddies' interfering. And Alexis still hadn't said anything to him! Three days ago this was suppose to be settled, but Alexis always stuttered and looked away when it came to the issue that Alexis mentally discussed with Artimis. What freaked Artimis out was that she couldn't talk back to Alexis, always blocked out of her head by a wall of strong emotions. So, she was cut off from her best friend, and she was starting to get worried.

_What, doesn't she trust him as well?!... Or maybe... it's something else... me, maybe..._

Artimis was thinking this over in the library, the time about 2:00pm, and was passing the time until a private meeting with the Misfits and the Twins, knowing Alexis was _busy._ She was jolted out of her reverie by two familiar voices right behind her.

"Early, I see..."

"Well, when is she not..."

"True, true. Either early or already there..."

"Alexis not here?"

"No, guess not. Though..."

"It does make this a tad easier..."

"... To explain."

Artimis turned and grinned at the two red haired fifth year boys. Artimis looked puzzled at their reference to Alexis, it being all she really understood. Alexis being the one who understood the Weasley dialect.

"Well, let's get this over with already..."

"Yes, though we needn't worry of Alexis's appearance..."

"Knowing Jason, he'll keep her plenty busy during this..."

"What? We're not waiting for Alexis?" Artimis asked in confusion. The twins looked around secretly, and pulled her out of the library and to an abandoned classroom. Artimis went reluctantly, still wanting to wait for Alexis. Once safely hidden, the Twins started, slowly.

"Artimis, we have something to tell you..." (Fred)

"About Jason and Alexis hanging with him." (George)

"They seem very close, no? Not a good thing..." (Fred)

"Not at all..." (George)

"Well? What's the problem with that? Besides that she never hangs with us anymore..." Artimis interjected, a bit sullenly. The Twins sighed.

"Jason and his buddies were once candidates for our protégé scheme." (Fred)

"But we studied the content and civility of their pranks closely, and didn't like what we saw." (George)

"Many of their pranks were done to those they wished to payback for past problems, some even over an accidental shove in the hallway." (Fred)

"Most of their, _subjects_, were single students, and they loved to gang up on them." (George)

"Pretty low and pathetic, don't you think?" (Fred)

"Anyways, those pranks were _not_ up to par..." (George)

"Many of their subjects..." (Fred)

"... or _victims, _shall we say..." (George)

"... Ended up in the hospital wing for quite a number of days." (Fred)

"They're out to hurt, not to prank. And they don't mind drawing people up into it..." (George)

"... To place the blame on." (Fred)

"Tis why most never heard of Jason and his buddies being the cause of such 'accidents'." (Fred)

"Never heard, or too scared to say anything." (George)

"So, we're worried about Alexis." (Fred)

"Everyone knows how good you two are at tricking people, teachers especially..." (George)

"... and most know that Alexis is only a little desperate for a boyfriend..." (Fred)

".. And, as good as she is at persuading things out of people, she is also almost as easily persuaded..." (George)

"... especially when it comes to Jason." (Fred)

"Whom we heard Alexis had a major thing for a while back." (George)

"So, we have a bad feeling that Jason and his buddies are up to no good." (Fred)

"And Alexis was deemed perfect as their distraction and blame, or so we _predict_." (George)

"And unfortunately, our predictions of these boys are usually correct." (Fred)

"We don't know how to explain such to Alexis herself..." (George)

"Which is why we made sure Jason heard of the meeting and took Alexis out of the way." (Fred)

"So we could tell you in hopes that you get to her and try to warn her." (George)

Artimis listened to this conversation in growing anxiety. She had seen Jason and his buddies bullying others a few times, but never around Alexis. And Alexis never seemed to see their little 'pranks'. Now she was really worried. She knew Alexis would be heartbroken if she found out she was being used by Jason, but had to protect her. She quickly thanked the boys, who nodded gravely, and ran out the room, searching for Alexis and get her away from Jason long enough to tell her.

-------------------

Alexis was silently walking the corridor halls, listening to the echoes of her footsteps and murmurs of passing groups of students. She was mulling over a conflict in her mind as she strolled past one of the girls' lavatories, and there was a sudden whoosh, and an arm wrapped around her shoulders and a hand over her mouth. Before Alexis could even draw in a breath, she was dragged into the bathroom and thrown against the wall. She struggled instinctively against her captor, and the person stepped away, still holding her shoulders. Alexis gazed into the solemn face of Artimis Callabella. Alexis grinned widely and spoke.

"Artimis! I've been waiting to get to you! I'm sorry about not telling Jason yet, but, I'm... trying to f, find a way to... Gosh, I've haven't seen you in three days!"

"Alexis, Jason is not what you think."

Alexis shut up at this statement and squinted in suspicious confusion. Artimis looked back into her eyes, dead serious.

"What do you mean?"

"The twins told me about him and his buddies."

Then Artimis stood back and proceeded to relate to her the entire conversation the Weasleys had passed to her, angry at the tried scheme of the boys. Alexis listened on in growing shock and anger, but it wasn't directed at Jason, but at Artimis.

Artimis finished the piece and looked at Alexis warily for a reaction. Alexis looked at the ground, her green eyes blazing, but retaining a deathly calm. She calmly looked up into Artimis's eyes, a glare etched across her face. Alexis whispered almost inaudibly, "Liar."

"What?"

"Y, you're just s... saying that. I k, know what you're gee... getting at, Artimis. I haven't b, been hanging with y... you enough. So you're hoping to get me away from Jason."

Artimis was taken aback and shouted back defensively. "Why the bloody hell would I do that! Sure, I'm a bit disappointed, but I wouldn't do it because of that! Have you any common sense!?"

Alexis looked away, now in doubt. No, she didn't think Artimis would do that to her, but she didn't believe Jason was like that. "Jason is a good kid. I, I just can't see h, him doing any of that. He loves me!"

Artimis looked at her sorrowfully. "Alexis, he's using you for, for something! We just _know_ he is! The Weasleys know him enough to see all the clues. And you're too damn gullible to him, everyone sees it!" Artimis spoke, instantly regretting the last remark. She remembered she had just hit a sensitive spot there, Alexis was hell-bent on expressing that she was gullible to _no one_, and Artimis just pushed the already half sunken button.

Alexis glared viciously and growled.

"I. Am. Not. GULLIBLE!! I do what I want!! Jason is NOT like that!! He wouldn't lie to me." They were silent for a moment, both bristling and staring at each other. Artimis said softly." You have to leave him. I'm not going to see you used like that."

Alexis backed up, her back against the wall, and she uttered." N... no. No way... You know how long I've been waiting for a boyfriend? For Jason? I'm not giving him up that easily. If you are my best friend, you'd know that, and wouldn't even think about saying that. No..." With that, Alexis walked past Artimis, a few tears slipping down her face. Artimis tried to stop her, but Alexis yanked away, running out the lavatory. Artimis stood there, sad and angry at this new predicament, realizing that Alexis was too deep into Jason's mysterious scheme to be talked out of.

--------------------

"You've been really quiet. Did that Slytherin chick mess with you again?' Jason asked worriedly. They were more than halfway down the road to Hoggesmeade, and Alexis remained staring at the ground in great contemplation, barely talking.

Alexis looked up quickly and smiled smally. "Yeah. Bugging me about us. Didn't think we are right together. That you are just playing with me."

Jason stopped her and pulled her into a tender embrace. "Don't believe anything anybody says. I love you, and wouldn't dare do that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Alexis smiled, blushing slightly, and he leaned down, kissing her passionately. They parted, Alexis's emerald eyes shimmering like jewels in the bright sun. Jason looked behind him, and smiled at a sight.

"I have a job to take care of Alexis, and I need your help. Will you?"

"Of course."

He grinned and they walked towards a shop where several figures stood. They were William, Krinston, and Brad. Jason went business. "Is he in there?"

"Yep, been watching for the past fifteen minutes." William answered, and smiled kindly at Alexis.

"Hello Alexis. Alright there?" Krinston asked, looking a little concerned. Alexis smiled thankfully and replied. "I'm fine, thank you. What's that job Jason?"

Brad looked at him quickly, and Jason gave him a look. He then took her aside from the guys and led her to a small window that was for the shop they were standing at, which was an eatery. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Okay. There is this one kid in here that needs to be taught a lesson. Don't worry, we're not gonna beat the hell out of him, but he needs to be taught. He has done something to us that don't sit well. But we need your expertise in getting certain people out of the way..."

Alexis listened warily, but trusted Jason. If this dude had done something bad enough to taunt the wrath of all four of those boys, then the kid must've deserved it. She pushed aside Artimis's earlier warnings. Jason told who she had to distract, and what the kid looked like, and Alexis evaluated the situation, as if it were her and Artimis doing a regular prank.

"So, you got it?" Jason questioned.  
"Yeah, just tell me when to start."

Jason smiled thankfully, and kissed her on the forehead, then rushed back to the dark corner where the other boys waited. Alexis took a deep breath and went into character and stood by the entrance. Jason nodded, and Alexis walked in.

The eatery was dimly lit and a few people sat at several tables, Alexis knowing most of them. She saw behind the cashier counter the kitchen and about four or five cooks slaving away. Alexis put a scowl on her face, picking out the deemed student, who was sitting at the bar table with two other friends. Alexis sauntered up and leaned against the bar, glaring curiously at the boys. The lady behind the counter watched as she flicked her wand, organizing a few shelves. After a moment, the boys looked at her and the offending student, named Nathan, stared at her in perplexity. "Um, is there a problem?"

Alexis looked taken aback and stood angrily." Nathaniel Rikket! How dare you! I've waited almost two hours for you! And you left without me!" Alexis shouted, hands on her hips. Nathan looked shocked beyond disbelief as the people in the cafe stared at them, his two friends backing up a tad. Nathan stammered, "I... I don't k, know you..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! You said you'd never forget me! How dare you, you bastard!" At this Alexis, jumped up on the bar, and kicked someone's food off the table, Nathan almost fell off his chair. The cashier lady immediately rushed up and yelled at her to get off. Alexis glared. "BACK OFF LADY!! I have business to settle with this jerk!!" The lady grabbed for her, but Alexis dodged and shouted back. After a moment, the woman went to the window behind the counter and called for a few of the cooks, who rushed out. Alexis laughed and raced up and down the bar, bouncing and dodging around the outstretched hands of the adults. One took out a wand and tried pointing it at her, but Alexis kicked it out of his hands and knocked him back onto another, while the remaining two cooks watched in amusement from the window.

----------------

At the first yell of Alexis, Jason and his boys rushed in the diner and stood by the back doors of the kitchen, listening to Alexis's ranting and yelling. When the cooks left or were distracted, they entered the kitchen.

"Find his plate." Jason ordered.

"What for?" Krinston whispered in confusion.

"He's severely allergic to most types of spices, especially garlic. Guess what we got here." Jason picked up a loose bottle of garlic powder. They smiled, and Brad glanced out the door discreetly, telling them, "Look for plate #12."

"Got it!" William whispered, picking up a dish of several portions of foods. Jason grinned and poured some of the garlic on, covering it up as much as possible. All four ran back out the back door after setting the plate back.

Brad snickered." Can't believe Whyte done it so willingly."

"Shut it." Jason growled, a bit protective.

"Oh? What's this? Much affection, I feel." Brad taunted.

"I've already told you, I can like her as much as I want. Don't push it."

Krinston asked to break the growing conflict. "Hey, Jason. Don't think Alexis will take too kindly to this prank. What are you gonna tell her?"

"Simple. That we didn't know it would affect him this bad, and we're really sorry. She'll trust me. It's fool proof."

Brad snickered to himself, and he glared at him.

William spoke up, watching Alexis from the window. "See the act? Brilliant ideas she gets..."

"We chose wisely." Krinston said prophetically, while they laughed.

Jason watched a bit proudly, speaking. "She's perfect. For the real prank, that is..."

Brad grinned evilly. "Not too bad a test though for her, been wanting to get this kid for a while."

"What'd he do again?" William asked sheepishly. Jason slapped him across the head as Krinston replied matter-of-factly. "Remember? He caught us jinxing those Ravenclaw brooms before the match and squealed on us. Got us detention for two weeks with Snape and Filch."

"Oh. Forgot, it _was _a while ago. I hate those teachers." William said, rubbing his head.

Brad said happily, "But this next prank will get them _real _good."Bout time too."

"Well, we've been waiting for the perfect distraction. It's not going to be easy." Jason warned.

"The distraction and the _blame._" Brad corrected, smiling and watching Jason warily. Jason smiled weakly, and turned to the window, a slight frown on his features. Alexis looked out the window and Jason gestured happily for her.

-----------------------

Alexis was on a roll, and she chuckled as the boys sneaked into the kitchen. She managed to stay out of the reach of the peoples, who were getting a tad angry. She decided to spice things up, and started singing horribly to Avril Lavigne's 'Skater Boi'. She glanced out the window and saw Jason outside waving for her. Alexis nodded and 'tripped', landing in the arms of one of the cooks. She looked up and smiled innocently. "Oh, hello! How's it hanging?" She pulled out her wand. "Sorry 'bout the mess." With a wave, she cleaned the spilled food and repaired a few broken plates, while the adults stared in confusion. One grabbed her again and dragged her to the door, shoving her outside. Alexis crept back in, and bowed deeply to the customers. Most all of them laughed, and clapped as the adults muttered and scowled in anger and perplexity. Nathan was pale with shock, but sat back at the table with his buddies.

"That was awesome!" Krinston yelped.

"Amazing!" William spoke also, grinning.

Brad nodded in agreement, and Jason wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you bunches. Now, watch the after effects."

They all watched discreetly from the window as the mess was cleaned and everything was settled again. Nathan's food was brought out to him, along with his friends. They were a bit unnerved, but commenced eating. Alexis stared in slight confusion at Jason and his buddies mischievous grins and eager expressions. She turned and continued watching.

After a few moments of eating, Nathan stopped in perplexity. He stared at his plate fearfully, and then spit out his mouthful of food, practically turning red, and downing his drink, he bent over, struggling for breath, clearly in pain. His friends jumped up in fearful confusion, Nathan was turning bright red, and grasping his throat. His friends hollered for the adults and they rushed out. Nathan's eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he fell to the floor, breathing rapidly and shallowly. The adults quickly produced a stretcher, flooing someone in the well used fireplace. Alexis stared in terrified awe. Brad, William, and Krinston fell back, laughing their heads off, Jason smiling widely and hardly suppressing chuckles. Alexis yelled, "What did you guys do to him!?"

They slowly stopped laughing, and Jason hurriedly took Alexis aside as she glared at him angrily. "You said you weren't going to hurt him! He might be dying!" Alexis started to pull away to check on the kid, but Jason held. She looked up at him angrily, and he looked sorrowful. "Alexis, we didn't know! We knew he was allergic to certain things that we put in his food, but had _no _clue it was this bad! Honestly!! If we had known, we would have totally disregarded doing this. I'm sorry, don't you trust me?" Jason pleaded with her. Alexis looked wary and glanced at his grinning friends. Jason turned her head to him. "Don't mind them, they take nothing seriously. You watch they'll be some of the first to be asking if he's alright tomorrow. And I'm nothing like them. I'd go in and help, but that would be suspicious. Better to confront him later with a truce. Forgive me?" Alexis looked up into his brilliant silver-grey eyes. She couldn't stay angry with him, plus, she _did_ trust him, almost fully. She sighed, and he took her hands. "Yes, I was just confused."

"That's alright. I don't blame you. But that was a genius plan back there, you have to admit."

Alexis blushed, and smiled minutely. No, there was no way she could stay angry with him for too long. He pushed up her chin and she glanced up as he kissed her. Alexis fell into him, tasting the sweetness of his lips and warm breath on hers. The familiar feeling of helplessness shook her body softly, and her eyes fluttered close as she leaned on him supportively, totally disregarding anything else. After a moment, he pulled away, smiling. Alexis smiled as if in a trance, and they both strolled down the street, leaving the thoughts of the kid behind with the adults. They visited one or two shops, and Jason stopped them after the last one. He looked around, and then looked down, grinning at her confused expression.

"Come over here. Here's that surprise I told you about."

They had arrived at the town and proceeded towards a dark, comfy little shop, Alexis passing into it too quickly to catch its name. The walked in, hand in hand, and Alexis noticed cases of gold, silver, and other precious metals in the form of hundreds of types of jewelry of every variety. She gasped, her eyes widening at a thought. She looked up at Jason and he grinned tenderly. He led her over to a counter where a grizzled old man with bright yellow eyes sat in his wizard robes, watching the two with a knowing glint in his eyes. Jason told him his name and the wizard summoned up a small red velvet case, setting it on the counter before him. He gestured to Alexis, and she timidly stepped forward. He smiled, and gently opened the case, pulling out a ring. Alexis gazed at it, mesmerized.

It was made of two, small, twisted, bands of gold and sterling silver, the bands interlacing to the front, where they shaped themselves into a miniscule outline of two wolf heads upraised as if howling, their noses supporting a small green jewel. She stood in shock as the jeweler took her hand and smoothly slipped the ring on the finger of her left hand. "Ah, perfect fit Mr. Kinsler."

"Thank you, sir. Handsome job, it is." Jason spoke softly, eyes on Alexis. She touched the ring with a shaking hand, caressing the twists and smoothness of it. She looked up at Jason, tears of happiness shimmering in her eyes. She whispered. "Thank you... it's so beautiful..."

"Suits you well."

She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight as he hugged her back. She thought joyfully.

_Artimis and the Twins were wrong... how could I doubt him... he loves me, I've known this... everyone has their problems, and I'm willing to live with his._


	4. Chapter 4

**Crushed  
****Chapter 4  
**_By: EckoStalker_

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and stuff. I get Alexis, Jason, Brad, William, Krinston, and Nathan. Artimis belongs to Deep Shadows. Besides the plot and these peoples, J.K. Rowling is in charge of everything else.

**Author's Notes**: I intend to make this story the turning point, the climax of my little novel thingy. Should only be one chapter left after this. You better like it! _(Just playing, hehehe...)_

_--Sigh--_ I wish I had a boyfriend...Oh wait... I JUST GOT ONE!! YIPPEE!!! _Hehehe... _

* * *

Artimis paced the Common Room, trying to think of how to approach this new conflict. It was Monday, classes were over at 2:00 now, and it was two days after her and Alexis's argument. _Damn it, Alexis! You're so bloody stubborn! Can't you listen this once!?_

She thought, even though she knew Alexis couldn't hear her. Artimis thought she knew why she couldn't get through to Alexis mentally. This was a new thing for Alexis, a new emotional conflict. That on top of the one she was having with Artimis and everything else as well. Too many emotions caused the barrier emanating from Alexis.

Artimis sighed in frustration. She had to watch them more closely now, she had a feeling Jason would act soon. _Alexis will be heartbroken, but it's better than her getting hurt... or even worse, take his side..._

Artimis stopped pacing, and decided to walk around to see if she could spot Alexis and her boyfriend. Alexis was mad at her, and Artimis was also a little angry at Alexis for thinking Artimis would want to break them up, which unfortunately held a degree of truth, but for different reasons. _I have to get through to her soon... _With that, Artimis exited the Slytherin dorms and took off down the halls.

------------------

"Alexis, we have another job that requires your skills. Don't worry; it's nothing like the last one. That was a mistake. We'll be more precise this time." Jason explained quickly. Alexis looked up at him a bit worriedly, but nodded none-the-less. They were outside in the courtyard, sitting on the wall playing wizard's chess, Jason losing horribly.

"What kind of job this time then?" She spoke, a little sarcastically, she couldn't help it. She did like to taunt him at times. He frowned slightly, and then smiled as he caught her.

"Well, it's... a surprise. But, we need the teachers out of the way of the main gates to the school."

"Oh, really?" Alexis made a move that cornered his king with her bishop. "Check."

He frowned in concentration, moving a knight into her bishop's path, and smirked. "Yep, I have some buddies bringing in something big, but we can't let the teachers notice, not yet anyways."

"What do you mean, not yet?" Alexis questioned a bit cautiously as she gazed at him curiously, halting the game for a moment.

He looked up from the game, and smiled reassuringly at her. "It's a surprise for the teachers. I think they'll get a kick out of it."

"So, why can't you tell me?"

"Hon, its company policy." Alexis looked at him in perplexity. He explained. "We like to think of this little pranking thing we do ourselves as a company/group thing. We all love pranks, our specialty."

Alexis thought a moment, and then asked. "I was wondering you guys do all kinds of pranks, how come the Weasley Twins never picked you guys as candidates for their protégé thing? They never even mention you guys."

Jason's face darkened as he scowled." They didn't think we were respectable enough. Think we always went too far. Everyone makes mistakes in their pranking at times, you know. They just chose to see all of our mistakes in favor of the good ones. May even be a bit jealous."

Alexis looked down, saying softly. "Yeah. Probably..."

She studied the game board and smirked, speaking to her queen piece. It slid across the board, demolishing Jason's king piece. "Checkmate."

Jason shook his head in amazement." "You always beat me!"

Alexis smiled and sat back. "So, you sure this prank's alright?"

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be fine. Do you want to help...? You know, y, you don't have to... in fact, I kind of almost don't want y, you to." Jason said softly, looking at the ground.

Alexis looked confused. "Why not?"

"Well, I don't want you to get in trouble with anyone. That is, if you happened to get connected to it... or were seen helping... or something..." Jason stuttered, a bit nervous. Alexis moved the chess board and scooted beside him, putting a soft hand on his arm.

"Jason, if you need my help, I'll gladly give it. Don't worry about me. Give the details, and I'm all set. I won't get connected to the stunt." She smiled warmly. He smiled back, and put an arm around her, drawing her close.

"Alright. I guess. It's tonight, at dinner. There will probably be two or three teachers patrolling around the doors. Just need you to get all authority figures out of the way to let loose... I mean, bring in the packages. Afterwards, get out of there, but don't look suspicious."

Alexis nodded, and then laughed." Sounds almost like an undercover mission. Tonight at dinner... bring in the packages... should I say Affirmative?" Together they laughed, easing the tension of the upcoming event.

She hugged him around the waist, and he returned it, kissing her gently. Alexis saw a movement out of the corner of her eye, and quickly glanced down the next hall. Artimis was briskly walking down it, searching for something. Alexis drew in a quick breath and got up, pulling Jason up in his confusion.

"Come on!" She pulled him into the next hall, into an abandoned classroom. She peeked out the door, seeing Artimis looking around the courtyard in confusion. After a moment, Artimis frowned a bit sadly, and continued on. Alexis glared minutely, though feeling a strong tinge of sadness and loneliness. Jason wrapped his arms around her and pulled her around to him. He grinned tenderly, and leaned his head down to her. They remained in the classroom for another five minutes, both lost in each other.

--------------------

"She is going to help, right?" William asked worriedly. Jason nodded, a bit disheartened, but not showing it. Brad chuckled. "Whoa, she is into you so bad, man! I see how she acts around you all the time! It's crazy."

Krinston leaned over to William, whispering in his ear. "I saw them in the courtyard. Didn't hear much, but I kind of think Jason is into her almost as badly."

William glanced up to make sure no one was listening in as Brad and Jason talked. "Yeah, but don't tell Brad. He loves taunting Jason, and it's not a smart topic to bring up around the two." Krinston nodded and sat back in his chair. All four of the pals were in a back section of the library, sitting at their usual table behind a huge self of books that blocked them from the librarian's view. Jason had left Alexis in the Common Room, telling her he had to make arrangements and update on the future prank.

Jason smirked at Brad, and then went business. "So, are we all set up for tonight?"

William pulled out a folder from his bag. "Yep, our sources down in Hoggesmeade got about three of the packages. They said that was all they could capture."

"They are at least medium sized right?" Brad questioned, taking the folder and pulling out a sheet, studying it. William was usually the one who took care of the technical stuff.

"They couldn't get any any bigger than about eight to ten feet, but their width is pretty good."

Krinston spoke," How will they know who to go after?"

"Stupid, they won't. Snape and Filch have patrol tonight. Root McGonagall out, and the things will go after them no sweat."

Jason said softly. "Yes, make McGonagall go warn the others and lock the students up. I'm not going to be responsible for any deaths."

"What do you expect to happen to the Professors then?" Brad taunted. Everyone was silent. Jason growled. "I doubt they'll get that far. Injure more possibly, but not killing blows."

"Hm..." Brad uttered, maybe a tad disappointed. Jason turned to Krinston. "Got the escape plans?"

"Uh huh. Back passageway down the second hallway. Filch uses it a lot. Soon as their loose, bolt." Krinston said seriously.

"Cutting it close... what about Dumbledore?" William questioned, playing with a piece of the paper.

"When Alexis starts the distraction, we'll let McGonagall make it to the Great Hall. Almost the entire school is in there at Dinner, so the students are out of the way. I got a hold of a friend and he came up with a few strong ass locking spells. We'll get all the exits. Dumbledore will be busy contacting the straggling students outside the Hall to stay in their Rooms, and busy with those locks for a long enough time for the damage to be done." Brad informed proudly.

Jason looked a bit worried. "Well, what about Alexis? She'll be around Snape and Filch, and in the path of the packages."

Brad grinned evilly. "Well, she better be able to run fast."

Jason stood up angrily, eyes blazing. "No. This is off if she's gonna get hurt."

Brad scowled and jumped up, grabbing Jason by the collar and throwing him on the table roughly. He got in his face and growled. "This is not being called off. We made too many plans and spent to much money and time on this. Your little pet is not getting in the way of this."

William said softly." Jason, we can give her another escape route for when she gets loose of the Professors."

"Yeah, I know a few. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Krinston reassured.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, and then Brad pulled Jason off the table. He glared for a moment, and then looked back at the table. "Y, you're right. Sorry, just a b, bit nervous. I'll give her the escape route."

Brad nodded, and then punched him lightly. "Sorry dude. Little riled up myself. But this has to happen. Those damn teachers aren't messing with us any more."

Jason nodded, took the paper from Krinston and studied it. Everyone was quiet for a moment, thinking this over. Soon, the boys got up, heading for the Gryffindor Common Room for preparation.

-------------------------

"Lighten up, Remus. You worry too much." Severus growled, growing tired of the looks of wariness and concern Lupin kept giving to Alexis's new 'friend'.

"I don't know Severus. I've seen his acts once or twice before. Don't want him rubbing off on Alexis."

Severus rolled his eyes, glancing quickly at the Gryffindor table. Dinner usually went along these lines ever since Alexis made known visually her new acquaintance. "She's a girl. He's a guy. It was bound to happen sometime. Look at Artimis, for God's sake."

"I know, that worries me too. But we found out how good she keeps Draco in line. Don't know if Alexis can do the same. Hoping it's not the other way around."

Severus sighed, and glared at the werewolf, who kept stealing glances at the two students, who were sitting together, talking animatedly. _Remus is getting worse, and it's only the beginning of supper... _"You're not her parent, Remus. Lay off.... I can't believe I'm arguing with you on her side..."

Severus growled, quickly shutting up and turning back to his food, eating quickly. He had first shift in a few moments for patrol of the front grounds of the school with Filch and McGonagall. Lupin ate also, more slowly and distractedly though, he didn't have patrol this time due to the full moon for the next three days.

Lupin had tried speaking with Alexis before, but she was never to be found after classes and every time after DADA class, the Kinsler boy would usually drag her off before he had a chance to confront her. Both Professors also noticed a strange vibe between Alexis and Artimis, in fact, with Alexis and most of her other friends -Apollo, the Twins, Harry and his crew... It was weird, and they knew it had something to do with Alexis's relationship.

_Well, Lupin does have some right to worry... but it's not my problem. _Severus quickly added, catching himself being a little concerned.

Snape finished his meal, and stood, nodding his head at the teachers in dismissal. McGonagall following him, he quickly exited through a back entrance, the two Professors making there way to the several halls at the front gates of the school that were closely bordered by the Forbidden Forest.

------------------------

A few moments passed at the Gryffindor table, and Jason and Alexis talked fervently, trying to not look suspicious. They watched inconspicuously as Snape, McGonagall, and Filch left for the first patrol. Jason quickly reached in his robes and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Alexis, who took it in confusion.

Jason explained. "Escape route. I got this whistle and when you hear it, lose the two Professors _near the front doors _and get out as fast as you can by this route. I'll meet up with you later."

Alexis nodded in confusion, but didn't ask questions. She was told she would find out later. But she didn't know why she had to escape and be safe...

Krinston walked up to the table and whispered something in Jason's ear. He got a prepared look in his eyes and turned to Alexis. "Come on. Time to start." So, as nonchalantly as possible, the four boys and Alexis stood and left the Great Hall, Lupin and Artimis staring after them in worry.

The boys and her hid in a darkened doorway one hall away from the fronts doors, dimly seeing the outline of a grizzled figure walking away from them, followed by a cat. Jason turned to Alexis and held her. "You got a plan?"

"Oh yeah."

"Be careful. Don't forget to get out of there after the signal." Alexis nodded, and Jason kissed her deeply, hugging her tight. Alexis smiled inwardly, always weak-kneed when they were together this passionately. He stepped back and nodded. Alexis smiled and closed her eyes, focusing on her Animagus form as the boys watched in awe. After the transformation, she shook her head to rid of the kinks and stared up at the humans curiously with the infamous wolf grin. Krinston shook his head in amazement. "I have _got _to learn that!"

Alexis laughed inwardly, then loped off after the diminishing figures of Argus Filch and Ms. Norris. The boys carefully made their way down another hall to intercept them at the front doors and wait.

Alexis put her stealth skills to work and padded as quietly as she could down the corridor, trying to lessen the small clicking of her nails against the hard floor. As soon as she was within about 20 feet of the cat, Alexis crouched lower, then sprinted right at her. Filch and Ms. Norris both turned at the echoing poundings behind them and witnessed a lean, blindingly white, wolf racing straight for them. Ms. Norris, cat instincts kicking in, hissed horridly, and jumped, twisting her body and streaking down the corridor as Alexis in wolf form shot up to them, panting and barking happily as she gave chase. Filch jumped out of they way of Alexis, almost falling. He yelled unhappily after them, and also took off after the pair, yelling all them.

Severus was stalking down the hall, casually searching for any students to growl at. He stopped at the sound of many pattering of feet, and gazed around in confusion. He turned towards the way he came, and his eyes widened. Coming straight for him was Ms. Norris, hissing and racing just ahead of the loping form of a white wolf. Snape scowled, vaguely registering it as Alexis. He braced himself in the middle of the hall, expecting him to stop. Ms. Norris completely ignored him and jumped, clawing up his robes and vaulting off his shoulders as he stumbled back. Alexis yipped excitedly, wolf antics in play, and charged after her. She noticed Snape and tried to stop, but instead skidded along the smooth, slippery floor and bowled into Severus, tangling with him as he fell over. He yelled angrily, and pulled out his wand. On impulse, Alexis grabbed it in her teeth, then jumped off his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Then, she continued the chase after the frantic Ms. Norris, who was heading for the front doors. Filch ran past Snape without a glance, anger and worry for his feline pet etched on his features.

"Bloody hell! That girl will be the death of me..." Snape growled as he

gathered himself and briskly ran after them, intent on getting his wand back.

Ms. Norris led Alexis right to Professor McGonagall, who watched them coming in terror. She was standing in the hallway right next to the front doors.

Alexis let the cat go, and quickly transformed into her human form. She smiled insanely at McGonagall, who was confused beyond speech, and yelled, as told, using Snape's wand_, "Impedimenta!" _

The temporary immobilization spell hit the teacher and she stood frozen. Alexis shrugged her shoulders and returned to wolf form, holding the wand in her mouth and raced to the next corridor, noticing Ms. Norris cowering at the other end of the hallway opposite the front doors with her advanced vision. Alexis loped toward the glaring cat, and crouched playfully in front of her, oblivious to Snape and Filch running past the hall where McGonagall stood, and heading for Alexis.

Alexis heard a sharp whistle and turned quickly, but was cornered by the two people, Ms. Norris taking this chance to bolt. Alexis backed against the wall, tail between her legs as the two adults approached. Alexis dropped Snape's wand and cocked her head.

"Nasty little girl. Scaring poor Ms. Norris... can we get her expelled, Professor?" Filch asked huffily, glancing at Snape. Severus glared at Alexis's wolf form and spoke, " _Accio_ wand!"

He pointed his wand at Alexis and spoke a spell. Alexis barked in surprise as she was forced roughly out of the Animagus form, soon staring up at the angry adults from her place on the ground as a human. "Owww... that is _not _pleasant..." Alexis grumbled, rubbing her sore neck.

"Neither will be your detentions. 30 points from Gryffindor!" Snape scowled, stepping forward and yanking Alexis up. Suddenly, the front doors banged opened deafeningly, and all three looked out into the dimness of the open doors. Then, all three backed up a step in utmost horror at the three beasts moving in.

-------------------------------

As soon as the Immobilization charm wore off, McGonagall took off after Alexis, a terse look on her features. She stumbled back in surprise, as the two huge wooden doors slammed open. McGonagall was a hallway away, but saw clearly the three forms of Severus, Filch, and Alexis standing almost directly in front of doors as three huge, hairy, almost black ten foot spiders ambled in, their many faceted eyes glued to the three smaller humans.

Unnoticed by the horrid creatures, McGonagall gasped, then raced back towards the Great Hall, intending to warn Albus Dumbledore.

She ran into the double doors, heading straight for the high table under hundreds of curious stares. Behind her, the double doors slammed shut with a loud boom, several surprised screams coming from some of the younger students. Dumbledore stood in confusion as McGonagall approached, she whispered quickly. "Albus, three of the Forest spiders have entered the school. Severus and Argus are there with a student."

"You and the others didn't feel them approach?"

"No. We were... distracted. Alexis Whyte decided to get some attention at that... precise, time..." McGonagall trailed off, now suspicious of Alexis's antics. Dumbledore looked solemn as he spoke over the hushed voices of the students, his smooth voice booming around them.

"All students will remain in here for now. There has been an incident where some of the more dangerous local wildlife have entered the school. No one will leave." Instantly, hundreds of frightened voices commenced conversations. Artimis had stood up, and was making her way quickly to the doors. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore spoke. Everyone shut up. "Ms. Callabella, if would be so kind as to take a seat..."

"Alexis and her friends are out there! They just left!"

Dumbledore and a few other teachers looked at each other in concern and some in much suspicion. Artimis remained standing by the door.

"Headmaster, they couldn't leave if they wanted to." Lupin spoke up grimly. He pulled aggressively against one of the back doors, but it didn't budge. He tried several spells on it, but it still remained locked. Dumbledore turned back to the students. "Everyone will remain calm!"

All the teachers grouped around Dumbledore as Madame Hooch ran up. "All the other exits are locked as well."

The Headmaster spoke, "Minerva has just informed me that several of the large spiders from the Forbidden Forest have been let loose inside the school. Severus and Argus were spotted the creatures, along with a student. I've already located the few students outside the Hall, and they have taken safety precautions."

"Aragog! He wouldn't send..." Hagrid spoke frantically.

"Rubeus, I have a feeling it wasn't Aragog in the least..." Dumbledore said softly, thinking.

"Headmaster, I can't stay here too long." Lupin spoke up quietly. All the teachers now remembered the full moon was in effect.

"You have taken your Wolfsbane potion, Remus?" Professor Sprout spoke up hopefully.  
"Yes, but Severus was out of a good amount of the ingredients. This one will only last to about eleven to midnight. It's 8:00."

Everyone contemplated the issue at hand, several teachers being issued to calm the students. The rest of the Professors talked in growing agitation about locking spells and hoping Severus and Filch knew how to handle the situation until Dumbledore found a way to open the doors.

-----------------------------------

Severus, Filch, and Alexis were now all against the wall as the giant spiders curiously stepped into the school from outside. Alexis dimly saw behind the beasts four masculine forms racing across the entrance and bolting inside behind the monsters and taking off down another hallway.

Alexis thought dumbly._ No... they wouldn't... Jason wouldn't lie to me... it, it wasn't them... please, no..._

The spiders spotted them and the largest one, roughly ten feet tall, shoved past the two smaller ones, both about seven or eight feet, and stepped towards them aggressively. Its fangs dripped saliva, its many faceted eyes sparkling hungrily as it examined them. it was almost entirely black, several grey stripes going down it's hairy back. Alexis whimpered, and Filch practically croaked as he stared in horror.

Severus evaluated the situation. _Three wizards... one a squib... one a tiny student... and me... damnit, why me... where are the other bloody teachers!?_

Snape swallowed and stepped out in front of Alexis, Filch discreetly moving behind him also as Snape brandished his wand. Another spider scuttled forward, this one a lighter color, almost totally striped gray. The larger spider lashed out at it, and it cowered down, moving next to the other small one. The big one started forward hungrily. Snape yelled_, "Immobilus!" _

The spider vaulted aside quite gracefully for it's size, and the spell glanced the third spider. It hissed loudly as it's left side was paralyzed. Alexis looked at Snape angrily, stepping forward from behind him with her wand. "What are you doing?! Quit trying to protect it! If it gets to us, we're its next meal!"

"I know this, Whyte. Now get back... _Stupef..._" Snape was cut off as a stream of silky white string threw his wand hand back against the wall, making it stick. Alexis dodged another whip of it, and yelled, _"Diffindo!''_

An inhumane sound emitted from the advancing spider as the spell glanced it, chopping off one of its many legs. She smirked, and beside them Filch squeaked and passed out. Severus struggled with the web around his hand as Alexis stepped forward, holding out her wand. Severus yelled." Bloody hell! Whyte, get me loose and get back here!"

_"Immobilus!" _Alexis yelled, but missed as the injured big spider fell back, knocking one behind it to the ground and making it miss the spell. Alexis cursed under her breath, and quickly turned to loosen Severus. Suddenly, she yelped and fell to the ground, her left foot glued to the floor with the same sticky substance. A spider ambled forward and was no more than ten feet from them. Alexis held her wand aimed at Severus's trapped hand and spoke, "_Incendio!_"The web melted off, and Severus yelped as it burned his hand slightly. "Sorry, Professor... _stupefy!" _Alexis yelled quickly behind her, it hit the spider, but merely slowed it down. Severus shook his hand out and held his wand up. He looked up in mute, discreet terror as the spider loomed over him now. He held up his wand, erecting a shielding spell as it lunged at him. Alexis saw him in troubleand yelled a stunning spell, at the same time as Severus. The spider collapsed on Snape, out cold and Snape trapped under it, pinned and rather uncomfortable.

_Well, at least it didn't eat him..._

Alexis melted off the webbing on her foot and stood up. The biggest spider was up off the other, stumbling towards Alexis as the smaller one followed. Back outside, through the dimness, Alexis saw something that tore at her. Brad stood there, laughing his ass off, William and Krinston also.

And there stood Jason. He was laughing also.

Alexis stood stock still, Severus staring at her in confusion, then in the direction she was looking in, but couldn't see anything. A dark scowl covered his face at Alexis's inactivity, and he struggled weakly to get his wand and arm free from under the stunned spider.

Alexis could only stand there as the spiders approached. _It was him... oh my God... Jason... h, how could he..._

A blinding rage filled Alexis and she stood up defiantly. _N, no way... I, I can't believe it... no..._

Alexis stepped forward to meet the spiders, and the green flames she was familiar with burst around her as she raised her wand. The spiders stumbled to a halt in confusion. Dimly Alexis heard yelling, it sounding like Artimis, and she saw a figure running from behind the spiders. Alexis turned her attention to the big spider as the smaller one was distracted by the lanky, black haired figure.

_Jason... I trusted you... I was in love with you... why..._

Alexis yelled, _"Incendio!''_ and a jet of the green flames from her body raced and twirled down her arm and into her wand, bursting out from the end in a stream of magical flames and hitting the spider in the face. It screamed as well as a spider could, and reared up. Alexis snickered grimly in satisfaction at it, though scowling, and noticed the smaller spider behind it being pelted with spells, by who she dimly recognized as Artimis. Then the smaller spider fell, knocking Artimis harshly into the wall, where she slumped to the ground, growing still. Alexis grew more angry at this, blaming Jason and his buddies for the hurt these beasts were causing. She stepped forward, and raised her hands and dropping her wand, smirking as she sent two jets of flames at the spider again. The stench of burning flesh from the spider reached her nostrils as Alexis walked within about five feet of it. Without warning, the spider slashed a leg at her, and sliced her arm. Alexis stumbled back a step as her arm burned as if her own fires were turned on her. Alexis scowled and continued sending flares of green fire at the beast, the pain and heat spreading through her body from her arm, soon clouding her senses.

When she saw the beast finally fall in a burning heap, Alexis lowered her arms, and fell to her knees. Her anger and flames slowly died away, and she dimly saw people running towards them. The pain of her gashed arm and burning as the spider venom raced through her body soon took over Alexis, and she fell into numb oblivion.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Crushed  
****Chapter 5  
**By: EckoStalker

**Disclaimer**: I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter. _OKAY!? HAPPY!? (Sorry, just wish I thought of them... they rock. hehehe...) _J.K. Rowling has the honor of professing her ownership of the characters besides Alexis _(mine), _Jason, Brad, William, and Krinston _(also mine), _and Artimis _(Deep Shadows' person). _Thank you, have a nice day.

**Author's Notes**: This is the last chapter of my story thingy. _NOOO!! _I won't have anything else to write after school!! _AHHH!! _Must... think... of, more... IDEAS!! Plus I haven't seen Deep Shadows in TWO WEEKS!! I'm going crazy! _HELP!! --Sobbing looks up after a moment, composed now--_

Also, I _know_ Severus Snape is a bit O.O.C. at the end here, but you know what, I WANT IT THAT WAY! SO THERE!! _--Sticks out tongue-- Mwahahahahahaha..._

* * *

Alexis felt an ache deep in her chest that just about brought tears to her eyes as she came to. She opened her eyes, lying on her side in one of the infirmary beds she was so familiar with now. Her curtains were up around her bed, so she just lay still for a few moments as she reoriented herself. Her whole body was stiff and mouth dry and she could dimly hear several voices drawing near her. She gingerly sat up, leaning against the wall behind her bed, holding back tears as the memories from the night before surfaced in her mind.

The voices stopped, and Alexis saw several silhouettes around the bed to the left of her, and she laid her head back, intending to listen as she recognized Dumbledore's voice.

"Good morning Severus. Feeling better are we?"

She heard a growl that was interpreted as a yes.

"Have you found who was responsible for this yet, Headmaster?" Snape's silky voice asked, she saw a figure sitting up in the bed next to her.

"That is the problem, Severus. We have several stories." Minerva's curt voice cut in, sounding a tad confused.

"Well? What went on? No one bothers to come and tell me these things. I wake up here without a clue next to a hysterical caretaker, an annoying girl who thinks I'm insensitive, and an unconscious girl in need of anger management classes! What went on!?"

"Hey! I'm not _that_ annoying! And you _are_ insensitive at times... sir. Someone saves your life and all you do is scowl at them and complain about what they did wrong." she heard Artimis's agitated voice.

"10 points from Slytherin! And it was ignorant of her to think she could take on two ten foot spiders by herself!! She could've got me out from under the blasted creature so I could properly rid of them without any harm coming to _anyone_!"

"By _yourself_? Yeah, that's why when I ran up, you were unconscious and squished under one? Tell me, _sir_, is that the _proper_ way?"

"Another 10 points from Slytherin! And I could've..."

"Enough, you two." Dumbledore cut in. The arguing stopped.

"When we were able to break the locking spells, we caught several students watching the incident from another safer location. They seemed quite amused by it... We recognized them as Jason Kinsler, Bradley Stuners, William Rolking, and Krinston Bryts. After we aided you, Argus, Ms. Callabella -who foolishly went ahead of us-, and Ms. Whyte, we questioned them thoroughly." Minerva explained as everyone listened, Alexis listened in worry.

"And? Did they confess? Who else was involved?" Artimis asked hurriedly.

"Silence, Callabella. This is none of your concern. Well? Did they?" Severus asked impatiently also. Alexis heard disgruntled grumbling coming from Artimis.

"We heard several stories, all pretty similar. Yes, they did confess to partially taking part in the 'prank', as they called it. But they all... well... they all also said it was all Ms. Whyte's idea, having held a grudge against you and Argus for some past incident or another."

There was silence, and Alexis stopped breathing for a moment as she listened in fearful shock. Snape spoke up. "But... she, she was actually fighting against the creatures... why, would she then?... If she was guilty of letting them loose?"

"She's not guilty! Alexis would never do something that drastic over a grudge that insignificant!..."

"Artimis. Settle down and hush." Dumbledore's soothing voice quieted her. Alexis was near tears as she listened further.

"Bradley, William and Krinston alike explained Alexis would have bolted, but it was too suspicious, and she wasn't intending to kill the creatures. Jason Kinsler said it was because she backed out and got scared that she would be caught if you and Argus were seriously hurt or killed, so aided you instead, to cover it up." Minerva spoke softly, almost incredulously. There was more silence, and Alexis paled out, tears slipping down her face, not believing what she heard.

"Knowing Alexis's relationship with Kinsler, we questioned him once more, to see if he would keep to his story. He steadfastly stood upon the story that Alexis had thought of and put together the stunt, but he was tricked by her good persuasive skills into thinking it wouldn't be anything of this magnitude, so that was the only reason they went along with it." Dumbledore added.

"You did not use any truth serum?" Snape asked, sounding surprised, maybe even a bit shocked.

"It's against school policy, Severus. We must contact the parents first before any of those means are approached. But, they did sound pretty serious." Minerva informed.

"Has Ms. Whyte been questioned yet?" Severus asked again.

"No, she is still asleep. I do not think though that it would be wise not to mention anything to her yet about Jason Kinsler's accusations." Minerva said quietly. Artimis spoke up, her voice wavering. "Um... Professors, I don't think she's asleep anymore."

Her curtain was pulled back by McGonagall, and Alexis stared at the shocked faces of the group. Snape was in the bed next to hers, hand bandaged along with his ribs and chest. Artimis was in the bed next to his, head wrapped tightly in bandages. The bed to her right was occupied by a drugged Filch, but no one seemed to notice him at this moment. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood at the foot of their beds.

Alexis was curled against the wall, silent tears streaming down her face, as the group stared in the 'uh-oh,-what-do-we-do-now' expression. Alexis shook her head slowly. Then she slowly and gingerly stood up off her bed on the opposite side, staring back at the people in unbelief. Artimis was already standing now, and Snape also moved to the edge of the bed. Minerva stepped forward and spoke in a calm, soothing voice, "Ms. Whyte? It's alright... why don't you sit back down... we will all talk about this together..."

Alexis felt as if she were being spoken to like a psychiatric patient without her meds. Alexis smirked at the thought, and Snape raised an eyebrow.

_Hell... maybe I'm not that far from it..._ Alexis started to come out from the other side of the bed, circling widely away from the group as she headed for the far doors slowly, never turning her back to them. Minerva reached for her, but Alexis jerked backwards. Severus had gotten up with some difficulty and was standing beside Minerva now. Dumbledore stood beside Artimis's bed, making no move to halt Alexis as he watched her, a sorrowful glint in his spectacled eyes. Severus now stepped forward, grabbing her arm and attempted to stop her get-away. Alexis let out a cry and quickly transformed to her wolf form, twisting out of Snape's grasp and silently racing out of the infirmary. Artimis made to jump up and bolt after her, a panicked look on her features, but Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder. "She won't leave. Just let her be alone to think for a while."

Artimis looked worriedly after her fleeting form, Severus sitting back on the bed, a look of deep contemplation and confusion on his face.

Alexis wasn't seen for the rest of the already diminishing day, or even most of the next.

--------------------------

Artimis was in her Common Room the next day, again pacing the floor in front of the fireplace. Artimis didn't have to go to classes that day, but she had anyway, in hopes of spotting Alexis, who still hadn't shown up at any class or any of the meals. She had asked the Twins, but they hadn't seen her either. In fact, no one she knew that Alexis knew had seen her since that night of the incident. She went to Dumbledore in concern, but he assured her that she had not run off again and was fine, just deeply hurt emotionally.

There was something important she had to tell Alexis, really important. She knew Alexis would be a bit more relieved when she heard it, but first she had to find her.

In the middle of her thought process, a Slytherin girl, Hailey to be exact, rushed up to her from the entrance of the dorm and spoke hurriedly. "Artimis! There's this guy outside who said to tell you that they found Alexis. But she's not doing too well, and she won't come down!"

"Come down? What? Where is she?" Artimis asked in worried confusion.

"He said she's up on Gryffindor Tower. And I mean literally, _on _Gryffindor Tower!"

Artimis gasped, and raced past Hailey, she glanced at a nearby clock, it reading almost 5:00pm. She skidded outside the Potions Master's quarters and banged on the door. Severus Snape flung them open, looking flustered and tired. Before he could say a word, Artimis walked in, grabbed his cloaks, grabbed his arm, and dragged him out of the room, shoving the cloaks into his arms. "Alexis needs help. I'd grab Professor Lupin as well, but he's having some issues with his other side tonight." Snape clumsily put on his cloaks and followed Artimis out the door, meeting Ronald Weasley outside. Artimis walked up to him and all three quickly ran down the corridors to Gryffindor Tower as Ron spoke. "Me an' Harry were waiting for Hermione in the Common Room for dinner so she could put away all her books and stuff. She didn't come down for a few minutes, so we called for her. She came bouncing down the stairs, telling us she had heard something outside the window by Alexis's bed and looked out. She saw Alexis sitting outside on the ledge away from the window, crying. She said she tried talking to her, but Alexis wasn't saying anything. Also said she looked ready to pass out. Told me to get you while Harry went to find Professor McGonagall."

"Thanks Ron, Hermione's a smart one." She glanced back at Snape

Severus listened to this and sighed inwardly. _Over dramatic, girls are these days... always end up getting these two out of something..._

"She is not overdramatic. You go through that, and see how you take it. Well... not _you_... if you were her I mean. Knowing you, you'd probably kill the boy first..." Artimis said angrily.

Snape growled. "Whatever... next time, mind your own business."

"How can I when you're the one telling me?"

Snape scowled, Ron staring at them in confusion as they reached the portrait hole. He said quickly, "_Solus Preliators!" _and the Fat Lady nodded worriedly and quickly swung open, Artimis and Severus following. They went straight to the girls' stairs, most of the House congregating in the Common Room. Severus spoke a complicated spell to allow himself into the girls' dorms and followed Artimis up as Ron, Harry, the Twins, and Apollo also followed. Frustrated by this, Snape put the spell back on the stairs, but the boys were already up and in the room.

Inside the room, Hermione stood near the window with McGonagall, the rest of the boys and two other girls from the room crowded around also. Snape growled at them to move, and all complied. Artimis raced to the window and glanced out and to the left.

Alexis sat on the edge of the stone ledge, one leg hanging down, the other drew up under her chin as she stared out over the lake hundreds of feet above the ground, tears streaming down her face, trembling, and deathly pale.

Artimis spoke softly, "Alexis. What are you doing? Come back in here!"

Alexis slowly looked at her in an unfocused gaze, and spoke. "Why d, did he lie Artimis? Do _you_ know? H... he said he, loved me..." Alexis trailed off as her lower lip trembled. Artimis shook her head. "I don't know Alexis. But come inside here, we can find out!"

Alexis smirked sadly, then looked down at her left hand. "I... I believed h, him. I t, trusted him! Look what he gave me!" Alexis thrust out her hand to show Artimis her ring, and wobbled dangerously. Artimis cried out, reaching for her. Alexis righted herself quickly, looking unconcerned, and held out her hand again.

"Please Alexis. Come in..."

"L, look at it!"

Artimis did, and was surprised. The ring was beautiful, the gold and silver bands sparkling in the moonlight as the green gem supported by the wolf heads glimmered softly. Alexis took back her hand after a moment, gently caressing the ring. She spoke softly, "But... but it was a lie... h, he never loved m, me... he even blamed that... that... horrid stunt on me!"

Alexis wavered slightly, looking sick, too pale for Artimis's liking.

"Listen Alexis. I found out something. You won't believe it..."

Alexis looked at her mournfully, lowering her other leg over the side. Artimis spoke quickly. "Jason went back to Dumbledore later today! He... he said that you were innocent! He told him everything, about how he and the others set you up, and that it was all his fault! Alexis, he cleared you! That must mean something!"

Alexis stared at her in utmost shock, then her face darkened. "Y, you're just s, saying that to g... get me back in..." She grimaced and leaned over, holding her stomach. Artimis, concerned at her state, asked, "Alexis!? You don't look too good... come on..."

Severus was listening to the entire conversation, and was fed up. He pulled Artimis back and stuck his head out the window. "It's not a lie Ms. Whyte. I was there, I heard the entire confession. It was a few hours after you took off."

"P...Professor? How'd you get up here..." Alexis slurred, looking at him in confusion as she wavered dangerously on the ledge. Severus looked back at Artimis.

"She's sick from the spider venom that got in her system the other night. She couldn't take the second dose of the antidote while she was asleep, and she ran out before we could give it to her yesterday afternoon."

Artimis's eyes widened, and she rushed back to the window beside Severus.

"Damn it, Alexis! Why would I lie to you!? Get your ass in here before you fall off and I jump after you!"

"He.. Really came back and said that, Artimis?... but, he still lied, if he really loved me, he would never do that..."

"Girl, I better not have to climb out there after you or there will be much pain on your part on the way in." Severus growled at her, and Minerva McGonagall looked at him discouragingly.

Alexis thought a moment, then sluggishly pulled her feet over the ledge and went to her hands and knees, pushing herself up along the wall onto two feet. Artimis and Severus both sighed in relief, then looked at each other at the incident, quickly turning back to Alexis.

Alexis took a step towards the window, breathing rapidly and shaking. Then her knees gave out and Alexis stumbled, falling to the stone ledge and rolling off, slipping along the following incline towards the edge of the tower, staring and fumbling in silent terror. Artimis cried out, and jumped halfway out the window, but not catching the edge, herself now falling towards the edge. Severus lunged forward and quickly grabbed Artimis's ankle as she yelped, and quickly hauled her back in. Artimis looked shocked for a brief second at him, then she pushed at him and tried to get back out at the slipping, weakly struggling Alexis, who had a few fingers grasping the edge now. Severus scowled and pulled Artimis back from the window, shoving her into the arms of the Twins. Then he jumped on the window ledge and lowered himself out the window. He controlled his slipping as he stepped off the ledge onto the incline, and held on to the window with one hand, reaching for Alexis with the other. Alexis reached out a hand and grasped his as her feet went over the edge while she slipped. Snape strained in place for a moment, grimacing at his bruised side, then slowly hauled her back towards him, until he could get a arm around her back as she clung to him. Minerva rushed up and grabbed Severus's arm, helping pulling him through the window as Artimis struggled strongly against the Twins, who held her back with the aid of Apollo.

Severus stepped fully in the window, breathing shallowly and shakily, holding a pale, trembling Alexis in his arms. She mumbled, still clutching his cloaks. "Man... heights _are_ scary... damn..." Severus grumbled and made Alexis loosen her hold on him. The boys let Artimis go, and she lunged at Alexis, almost pushing Snape to the floor. Artimis took Alexis out of his arms and squeezed her in a hug, a few tears slipping down her face. "Bloody hell! I though you were going to jump..."

"N, no... Didn't feel l, like testing the law o, of gravity tonight... just wanted t, to think awhile... away f, from people..." Alexis stammered, hugging Artimis back. Artimis let go, holding her up, and looked her over. Alexis winced, moaning," I feel like I'm g... gonna be s, sick..."

Severus snorted and took her back from Artimis, hefting her light form in his arms. "Well, then we better go get that antidote you forgot earlier."

They made their way back down the stairs, followed by everyone else in the room everyone else, and made their way to the portrait hole, everyone but Artimis and McGonagall remaining behind in Gryffindor tower.

Alexis looked up at Severus, who was bent on keeping his gaze straight ahead and away from her. "Um... Pr, professor?"

"Yes, Ms. Whyte?" Severus replied quietly, still looking ahead.

"Thank you. A lot. I owe you big time."

Alexis stared in wonder and relief as Snape smiled minutely.

"Actually we're even. But don't mention it Ms, Whyte. Just promise you won't ever get this way again over a boy. Remus almost drove me crazy talking about it." Snape commented, looking down at Alexis for a moment, for once no strong, offending, glint of sarcasm lacing his voice or glimmering in his eyes.

Alexis smiled and sighed contentedly, trying not to doze off as they headed to the infirmary.

-------------------------------------

_**Several Days Later...**_

Alexis was sitting in a chair near the fireplace, finishing up her DADA essay for tomorrow, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them. No one was in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermionie having left her about a half hour ago around 11:00 pm.

She was tired enough that she didn't hear the person walk up behind her. He coughed, and Alexis jumped out of her seat and spun, coming face to face with Jason. They were quiet for a moment, both staring at each other in silence, numerous emotions coursing through them. Alexis was fighting back the few tears that threatened her. Jason looked on the verge of a breakdown as well, and he was the first to look away. Alexis spoke, controlling her voice so it wouldn't crack. "Um... I guess I should say hi."

"You don't have to, I just wanted to say some things... I'm leaving tomorrow."

Alexis nodded slowly, and he continued, looking away still. "Parents got called. Being transferred to a new school. Me and the others. Though Bradley is going to one in America."

Alexis remained silent, letting him talk. He finally could hold it no longer.

"Alexis, I... I never meant... I mean, the spiders weren't s, suppose to go after y... I didn't k... know you were still t, there until... oh my god..."

A tear slipped down his face as his voice cracked. Alexis looked at him in wonder, but spoke to find out. "I, I don't know if I should believe you."

He smirked to himself at her cleverness, eyes reddening with held back tears. "I don't expect you to. Just had to say it... just want you to know, I tried to get them to stop. I should have tried harder, but... I'm not totally bad. Just wanted to get that out."

Alexis looked at him, and he finally looked at her, locking gazes. For the first time, she actually saw a genuine look of true sorrow and guilt. She couldn't bear it and looked away, a tear also slipping down her face.

She whispered, "I know."

He smiled smally, relief flooding his eyes. But then he frowned, looking away, speaking almost inaudibly. "I still l, love you."

Alexis looked up, stunned.

"I know I could've showed it more instead of playing on it... but it was new for me too. I _had_ really liked you before, I didn't lie about that. And there were plenty of times were I meant what I said about you."

Alexis choked out. "You know it can't go on any longer Jason."

He nodded in understanding, his lip trembling. Alexis held back some oncoming tears as she gently slipped the ring off her left finger and, looking at it a last time, held it out to him. He looked down at it, then took her hand, closing it around the ring. "I said it was for you before, so it's for you."

Alexis stared up at him in surprise. Then he, hesitantly at first, leaned down to her, and she let him come. The kiss was deep and passionate, sending Alexis into blissful and agonizing rushes of emotion and she fell against him as he held her tight. It was as good, if not better, than her first one.

They parted slowly and reluctantly, looking deep into each other's eyes. Alexis breath shallowly, as did Jason as his eyes sparkled with concealed tears and relief. He backed up a step and said quietly, his smooth, clear voice drifting to her. "Goodbye, Alexis."

Then he turned, vanishing silently up the stairs.

In her head, Alexis heard a slight exhale of breath, and knew her best friend had witnessed the whole thing through Alexis, but had respectfully remained silent. Alexis didn't care.

Alexis watched after Jason, staring deep into the darkness of the stairs, hearing his footsteps diminish slowly as she let her tears flow. She slowly slumped to a sitting position on the floor in front of the fireplace, staring into nothing in wonder and awe, grasping the ring tightly and smiling ever so slightly.

* * *

**Author's note**: Well, there you have. I'm finished now, and not happy about it either. I reread this last part, and _I_ started to cry. Maybe it's 'cause this kind of thing happened to me along some different lines... anyways, in a way it might have reminded me of a soap opera at the end (_hehehehehehe..._)

I hope you liked it. Please send reviews. Bye Bye!


End file.
